1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a stamp pad that can be stood upright.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, a stamp pad is widely used for applying stamp marks using a rubber stamp. The stamp pad is composed of a main body having an ink-absorbent member in it, and a cover, and there are various types with different sizes and shapes.
Among these, there is a type of stamp pad that has the main body and the cover separate and that can be opened/closed. When this type of stamp pad is used to apply a mark with a rubber stamp, the main body is placed flat on a desk or the like, and the side wall of the cover is pressed by the fingers so the cover can be lifted off to separate the cover from the main body. The rubber stamp is then lightly pressed onto the ink-absorbent member to pick up ink for printing on a paper sheet or other object to which the stamp mark is to be applied. After application of the stamp mark, the cover is replaced over the main body.
The conventional stamp pad is laid flat on the surface of a desk both when it is in use and when it is not in use. Consequently, the area occupied by the stamp pad is the flat area of the main body. When several plural stamp pads are provided, the area occupied by the stamp pads becomes large. In particular, when the stamp pads are not in use, the area occupied by the stamp pads, even by a single stamp pad, not to mention several stamp pads, can hamper operations.